Consumers receive content in various forms using several different devices. For example, consumers may receive video content, e.g., television programs and movie, or audio content, e.g., music, through a set top box (STB) connected to a service provider network. The content may be stored on a digital video recoding (DVR) device at the request of the user, and retained on the DVR for an indefinite period of time, e.g., until deleted by the user. The STB is typically connected to a television device which displays the video content or plays the audio content to the consumer. The typical television device is a non-portable stationary unit inside a household.
Many consumers wish to view his/her content stored on their home DVR on the go, on his/her mobile device, whenever he wishes. Unfortunately, most mobile devices cannot process content that is high definition (HD, e.g., 720p, 1080i, 1080p) or even standard definition (SD, e.g., 480i) resolution, which is the common resolution for the DVR. Further, DVR content is often received and stored as MPEG2 (Motion Picture Experts Group) transport streams, while most mobile devices are configured to pay MPEG4 (AVC/H.264) file oriented content. Most DVR audio is coded as Audio Codec 3 (AC-3) format, while most mobile devices play the Advanced Audio Coding (AAC) format. Somehow, the consumer's intention must be met, despite these mismatches.
The content may be converted (transcoding) the content from the format and coding on the DVR to the desired format of the consumer's mobile device. However, transcoding of this sort takes time, in fact, often almost as much time as it would take to play the content. Most consumers do not have the patience to wait, for example, nearly 90 minutes to get programs transferred to his/her mobile devices. It would be desirable for the consumer to be able to see the content choices available for transfer to their portable media player (PMP), including a mobile phone or smart phone, make a quick decision for transfer, quickly receive and be able to access the content without significant waiting periods.